


PG

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, a little drabble written on tumblr, it got a surprising amount of notes- like 450- so I thought I'd move it here...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill: <br/>« Cophine prompt. At airport security, Cosima is mortified when they ask her if her guardian or parent is there to accompany her. (Delphine, is trying so hard not to laugh). » — exerciseindisguise<br/>On tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	PG

**Author's Note:**

> Tatiana can be noted for playing characters way younger than her in movies.

“Miss, you’ll need a parent or guardian to accompany you on this flight without a special pass.”

Cosima does not initially respond to the comment made by the security woman, not even registering the statement so clearly not for her. She continues to pile things into boxes for the security line, stripping off her jewelry and shoes.

“Miss?” the woman repeats, tapping Cosima’s shoulder.

Delphine catches the exchange, in line for the metal detector. When the man asks her to cross, she is trying too hard to suppress her laughter to hear him; he asks again- Delphine quickly hurries across so she can see her girlfriend’s expression.

It does not disappoint.

She looks like a kicked puppy. Her eyes are wide and disbelieving, mouth open slightly. The woman repeats her question, and Cosima shakes out of her reverie.

“I am twenty-eight!” she says, pulling her glasses off to drop them into the box before it can be pulled into the scanner.

The security woman eyes her down. Cosima, five-foot four, wearing a loose t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Her dreads are pulled back into a large bun and her face is free of makeup, due to a lack of time. Delphine wouldn’t have thought she looked under 18, but she can at least see how she could be mistaken for younger than her true age at that moment.

“Twenty-eight?” The woman repeats, squinting.

“Yes!” Cosima says, stomping her foot in irritation, “I am capable of flying on a plane by myself, thank you very much.”

“Don’t throw a tantrum, ma cherie,” Delphine giggles.

“I am older than you,” Cosima hisses, storming through the metal detector, mortified, “shut it.”


End file.
